Contigo
by Emicchi
Summary: Una nueva estudiante llega a Otonokizaka, amor, desesperación y mucho mas (?. NozoEli :3
1. La llegada

_\- No puedo seguir ... - una voz agitada a duras penas dejaba escapar cada palabra de su boca. El invierno en Japón a veces podía ser muy duro y esta era la ocasión, en medio de la noche donde solo sombras se mezclan entre la oscuridad del parque cubierto de nieve y arboles que dan resguardo a las prófugas._

 _\- Vamos, ya queda poco - mencionaba otra sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, era la única calidez que sentía en esa noche, cada vez mas agitada, mas cansada, sentía como se iba desvaneciendo entre esos brazos que tanto confort le daban - Aguanta un poco mas! - exclamo preocupada al notar cada vez mas peso en sus brazos, hasta que sus piernas se debilitaron por el repentino caer de su acompañante - Mierda..._

 _Solo se podía escuchar el viento gélido que golpeaba con dureza sobre su rostro, sabia que no estaban solas, no podía quedarse mucho mas tiempo allí y menos con ella..._

 _ **5 MESES ATRÁS**_

Como todos los años comencé en un nuevo colegio, en una nueva prefectura. Por lo general una persona crece en un lugar hasta decidir por sus propios medios irse y explorar nuevas zonas, pero mi caso no es así. Mi vida se basa en viajes, desde pequeña. Debido al trabajo de mis padres me tocó mudarme a varios lados, estar periodos cortos de tiempo en cada uno de ellos y volver a cambiar. La gente dice que el cambio es bueno, yo no lo creo tanto, me lleve muchos disgustos en el camino del cambio, al parecer no nos llevamos muy bien.

En mi vida sólo tuve 3 amigas las cuales por el tiempo he perdido contacto, así que no me junto como todos los adolescentes a pasar el rato por ahí, eh llegado a envidiar esa parte aunque a veces la borre de mi. Sin embargo me gustaría poder sentir la calidez de una amistad.

Mientras espero a que el profesor llegue a clases, observó como los grupos habituales se juntan, muchos de ellos parece que no tienen mejor cosa que hacer que observarme y hablar por lo bajo. Porque me merezco esto?

Pero tengo esperanza, mis cartas me vienen anunciando la llegada de algo bueno hace unas semanas, cada vez con más énfasis, espero que sea cierto...

Jugueteando con una lapicera entre sus dedos espera a que comience el nuevo día.

-Tu clase será la del 3° A. Ayase San - explicaba amablemente un hombre de mediana edad al cual ya se le estaba notando lo blanquecino del cabello, se encontraba sentado frente a una montaña de papeles las cuales parecían estar catalogadas. Mientras el hombre daba sus explicaciones de cómo llegar al curso la rubia miraba sobre su hombro por la ventana hacia el patio

\- Muchas gracias - hizo una pequeña reverencia la rubia y se marchó del lugar cargando su mochila por uno de sus hombros.

Recién llegada de Rusia, una chica mitad japonesa, mitad rusa deambulaba por los pasillos buscando el curso indicado por el hombre de la secretaria. Afortunadamente fue instruida con el idioma japonés desde su infancia, así que no poseía problemas para su dicción ni entendimiento. Fue aceptada en el Instituto Otonokizaka por las buenas calificaciones que tenía en su colegio anterior y por su impecable examen de transferencia, nunca habían tenido algo igual, era una adquisición muy importante para el colegio.

Luego de doblar por el pasillo el cual estaba bien iluminado debido a los grandes ventanales que poseía, vio por encima de las puertas los letreros de los cursos

-3° A - murmuró y se propuso a golpear la puerta luego de quedar parada frente a ella

El profesor había ingresado hace unos minutos al salón, mientras todos ocupaban sus lugares él esperaba al nuevo alumno que le habían avisado que se transfería desde Rusia - Que extraño que alguien venga desde tan lejos - pensaba mientras acomodaba los papeles en el escritorio. Un golpeteo en la puerta lo saco de sus casillas y prosiguió a abrir esta y hacer una reverencia con una sonrisa. Volvió a su lugar frente al escritorio mayor, llamó la atención con golpes en el escritorio con uno de los borradores

-Hoy vamos a tener una nueva estudiante con nosotros -explicaba mientras la rubia se acercaba al escritorio - ella viene desde Rusia. Así que por favor sean amables con ella -mira de reojo a la rubia esperando ver a una chica miedosa como todas las que se presentan por primera vez frente a un curso y su sorpresa fue muy grande al verla con un rostro inmutable, no tenía emociones en el, con una mirada fría examinaba el salón, sin miedos

\- Mi nombre es Ayase Eli - sólo explico eso y se reverencio frente a sus compañeros, los murmullos no dejaban de sonar desde que ingresó la rubia al salón, se ponían observar muchas miradas emocionadas por la belleza de la nueva compañera, sin embargo la mirada más llamativa fue la de una chica de cabello morado con dos colitas y ojos verdes, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a levantar a recibir a Eli, sin embargo sólo se quedó allí, sentada con la máxima expresión de sorpresa que de podía ver

\- Siéntate atrás de Hagiwara, es el único asiento libre - señaló el profesor justo delante del lugar de la ojiverde, la cual cambio automáticamente su expresión a una más seria. La rubia sólo asintió y prosiguió a caminar entre los pasillos que dejaban los pupitres entre ellos, todas las miradas estaban sobre Eli, iba a ser un día difícil para la rubia.

Mientras transcurría la clase Nozomi no podía prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera a su nueva compañera, sentía que eso era de lo que le habían hablado las cartas, era extraño, nunca había sentido eso, ni se podía explicar bien que era lo que sentía pero sabía que ella era.

Al toque del recreo un tumulto de gente se reunió alrededor de la rubia la cual no reflejaba ningún tipo de interés por alguien.

-Bienvenida Ayase-san! - mencionó una de las chicas más populares del salón - Te gustaría participar del club de porristas? - sonriente procuraba darle el mayor interés a Eli, sería una buena integrante debido a su belleza y porte

-No - con una voz grave sin siquiera mirar a la persona que le hablaba contestó a secas, prosiguió a levantarse del asiento y salir del curso esquivando a todas las chicas que se habían reunido a su alrededor. Todas se quedaron estupefactas al ver ese tipo de reacción, lo único que logró con ello fue generar más interés entre sus compañeras

-Kakkoi! Tenemos una compañera ruda! Me pregunto quien logrará ablandar su corazón - colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cara una de las chicas miraba con un cierto brillo en sus ojos la puerta, como si Eli todavía se encontrará allí.

-Ah! Quiero ser yo! - levantaba la mano otra de las chicas

Mientras seguía el cuchicheo por la rubia Nozomi se dispuso a seguirla, ella era, ella tenía que ser, no podía perderla ni dejarse ganar por sus compañeras de clases. Con un sin fin de pensamiento de como presentarse frente a ella caminaba por los pasillos buscando por donde se podría haber ido. Girando por uno de ellos vio esa melena rubia que tanto impacto había causado aquel día bajando las escaleras. En ese momento sintió de vuelta como su pecho daba un vuelco y se quedó paralizada, no podía quedarse en ese estado, no ahora. Comenzó a correr bajando rápidamente las escaleras y la vio de espaldas

-Espera Ayase-san! -sin darse cuenta había hablado en un tono demasiado alto hasta para ella y no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se acaloraban

-Quien eres? - Pregunto luego de darse la vuelta y observar a la chica de pelo púrpura algo agitada

-Toujou Nozomi, quieres ser mi amiga? - Sentía que su corazón iba a escaparse de su pecho, tantos años siendo rechazada y aislada por sus pares logró quedar reducida en su escritorio sin más hablar. Pero esta vez no, no sabía muy bien de dónde sacó el coraje para decir aquello y más aún decirlo tranquila y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eh? Porque quieres ser mi amiga? - No fue rechazada, sintió como su corazón iba bajando su aceleración inicial, esto era bueno

-Mmm~ - Nozomi bajaba las escaleras con sus manos detrás de su espalda - Es un secreto - guiñándole un ojo pasó a su lado - Quieres que te enseñe el colegio?

La rubia sólo siguió con la mirada a la chica de pelo morado hasta que sus miradas chocaron por una vuelta repentina de esta la cual la miró con incredulidad torciendo un poco su cabeza

\- Me puedes guiar hasta la sala de arte Toujou-san?

Esto era un si hacia su petición? Nozomi sonrió y asentó con la cabeza mientras la rubia caminaba hacia ella

\- Con gusto te llevo hasta allí

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **AHHH! Espero que les haya gustado ,, hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía algo y nunca fui muy buena en hacerlo D:, así que si me pueden ayudar a mejorar me harían muy feliz!**


	2. Toujou

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, el acercamiento entre ambas chicas fue mínimo, sus otras compañeras de salón se seguían agolpando alrededor de la rubia esperando respuesta a sus pedidos de amistad y unión a sus clubes, todas obtuvieron lo mismo, un claro silecio de su parte. No estaba interesada en relacionarse con aquellas chicas, ella había llegado a Japón por otros propósitos y nadie debía de interferir en ellos.

Al cabo de unas horas las clases finalizaron normalmente, una muchedumbre salía con sonrisas en sus rostros como si aquel lugar fuera uno de los peores donde podrían haber estado.

-Ayase-san! - Llamó Nozomi al verla cruzar el portal del colegio - Espera! -La chica de ojos verdes corrió hacia su lado tratando de evitar un alejamiento mayor al que ya había entre ellas - Ya te diriges a tu casa?

-Si - su mirada era tan fría y distante que le causaba aún más intriga a Nozomi, quería saberlo todo de ella

\- Te hubicas bien ?

-Claro, me explicaron bien el trayecto, tengo que irme hacia la calle 19 - señaló hacia la derecha extendiendo su brazo y observando este a la vez con convicción. Nozomi no pudo evitar dar una pequeña carcajada al mirarla tan convencida en sus palabras

-Mmm~ la calle 19 queda para el otro lado Ayase-san - agarró el brazo de la rubia y lo coloco en el sentido correcto, sin darse cuenta sus rostros habían quedado próximos el uno al otro haciendo que se presente un pequeño rubor en el de la ojiverde - Si quieres puedo acompañarte, vivo en esa dirección - mencionó alejándose un poco de ella para poder esconder un poco su rostro avergonzado

-Ah.. Mi sentido de la hubicacion no suele fallar.. - ladeo un poco la cabeza algo consternada, eso rompió todos los esquemas que había venido mostrando la rubia, podía llegar a ser alguien muy tierna y adorable - Esta bien Toujou-san, vamos

-Claro!

Comenzaron el regreso a sus respectivas casas, para su desgracia Eli vivía más lejos que Nozomi pero compartían el mismo trayecto, esto lograba hinchar el pecho de Nozomi de felicidad. A medida que iban pasando las calles su conversación pasó de ser incómoda y silenciosa a algo más entretenida, entre hogares comunes, puestos de comidas, parques y más pasaron por un templo

-Harasho~ - murmuró casi inaudible como sintiendo vergüenza de que su acompañante pudiera escucharla

-Hatacho? - repitió Nozomi tratando de recrear cada silava que había iinterpretado ladeando un poco su cabeza. La rubia al escucharla se rió levemente, era la primera vez que había visto sonreír a Eli, tenía una hermosa sonrisa a pesar de que sólo vio un poco de ella, que eran estos pensamiento? Acaso estaba sintiendo cosas por su nueva compañera? No podía ser.

-Ha-ra-sho - marco bien cada silava para que Nozomi lo escuchase perfectamente - es una palabra rusa significa "muy bien" o "espléndido" muchas veces lo expresamos como sorpresa a algo "bueno" - mientras hablaba mantenía una sonrisa, como si hablar de Rusia la haría muy feliz

-Ara~, nunca habías visto un templo?

-No, sólo me lo mencionaron - en su tono de voz denotaba curiosidad por este nuevo lugar, observaba con cuidado cada rincón que su visión le permitía

-Quieres ir a ver?

-Se puede? No se te va a hacer muy tarde? Deben de estar esperándote - esta chica seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas para Nozomi, con cada pregunta iba marcando mas preocupación, cuanto más podría penetrar en la coraza de la rubia?

-No te preocupes por eso, no me espera nadie - mencionó sobrepasando a Eli y dando una pequeña vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro -Ven~ - inclinándose un poco agarró de la mano de la rubia guiándola hacia el interior del templo

-Vives sola? -se atrevió a preguntar siguiendo el agarre y caminando detrás de su anfitriona

-Si, mis padres se fueron a trabajar a otra prefectura, en cualquier momento pueden venir a buscarme - evito ponerle peso a sus palabras a pesar de que esto le dolía demasiado, no quería mudarse de vuelta, pero era inevitable

-Me van a dejar sin guía particular? -otra vez sintió como sus mejillas iban tomando calor, habría escuchado bien?

-Muchas de nuestras compañeras moriran por acompañarte - giro la cabeza guiñándole un ojo con complicidad

-Mm, ellas no son interesantes como tú - Nozomi evito esos comentarios, cada vez que recibía ese tipo de cumplidos era para dejarla en burla, en una ocasión un chico que le gustaba le dijo cosas de esa índole sólo para filmarla y pasárselo a todo el colegio, no quería que pasase eso de vuelta

-Mira, aquí es donde se dan ofrendas - se notaba en su voz un tono de emoción muy marcado, hasta los cuervos del lugar se daban cuenta de ello

-Se ve que te gusta mucho este lugar

-Si, tiene mucho poder espíritu... -se llevo una de sus manos a su boca, no podía hablar de estos temas ahora, recién la conocía, no quería que la tratase de loca

\- Poder espiritual? Eres la primera persona de mi edad que escucho que habla de estos temas, supongo que los templos al igual que las iglesias emanan algo de eso por la gente que va a ellos - mientras hablaba iba recorriendo con la mirada la estructura del lugar y los árboles que allí se encontraban, dio unos pasos y se sentó en una banca que se encontraba justo debajo del árbol más grande - la verdad que es muy tranquilizador

-Te parece? - Nozomi imitó su acción y se sentó a su lado mirando hacia el cielo, podía notar como los colores de este iban cambiando poco a poco, cuanto tiempo había pasado

-Si, son cosas difíciles de explicar,no? - Eli miró de reojo a nozomi, su rostro embobado con el cielo, una diminuta sonrisa y sus ojos con un brillo especial le demostraban que sus sentimientos por este lugar era de los más puros - No te gustaría ser sacerdotisa?

-De hecho, trabajo a medio tiempo aquí, no llegó a ser una sacerdotisa, pero algo así - gira la cabeza y se da de lleno con los ojos de eli que la observaba penetrantemente

-Estudias y ttrabajas que honorable

-En Japón no es extraño que los estudiantes trabajen medio tiempo -se llevo su mano a la cara para apartarse un mechó de pelo detrás de la oreja

-Harasho! En Rusia es casi imposible - rio, una sonrisa sincera, fue extraño pero se sintió agradable para Nozomi. Un timbrar de celular anunciaba una llamada, Eli atendió el teléfono - Ahora vuelvo - se disculpó con la ojiverde, levantándose de la banca se alejó un poco de ella - Si, maki?... Esta bien, ahora voy - colgo la llama y guardo el celular en su bolsillo - lo siento Toujou-san, debo irme - de inclino levantando su bolso que se encontraba al pie de la banca

-Esta bien, vamos - su caminata no fue muy larga ya que el templo donde trabajaba Nozomi quedaba a cinco cuadras de su hogar, al llegar a su edificio se paró frente a la puerta y extendió su brazo - tienes que seguir para allá, esta la calle 19 - sonrio amablemente dando una pequeña reverencia

-Gracias - imitó el acto y siguió su camino por donde Nozomi le había indicado, una vez eli se perdió entre la oscuridad de la calle, Nozomi entro a su departamento, acomodo su bolso sobre un pequeño sillón en el living y se recostó sobre su cama

-Ayase Eli -murmuró y se tapó la cara con una de sus aalmohadas, recordó sus cartas y saco una al azar, capaz que le dirían algo acerca de ella - los amantes? - no pudo evitar sentir como un calor subía desde su pecho, sin embargo sintió la necesidad de sacar otra, las cartas querían advertirle de algo más - porque?

Una vez llegada a un complejo de departamentos lujosos que a su vez tenía una serie de pisos con oficinas, Eli marco un número en el ascensor, no era su piso, llegó a este y tocó el timbre del lugar

-Al fin llegas! - una chica algo baja de estatura con dos colitas hacia un berrinche al ver a su amiga

-Me entretuve por ahí - pasó a su lado sin darle importancia - Maki chan, pasó algo? - una chica de una contextura mayor a la que acababa de ver giraba sobre una silla para darle frente a Eli

-Si, hay situaciones muy complicadas acá, por suerte nos enviaron justo a tiempo, esto no da para más -con una de sus piernas sobre la otra explicaba a la rubia - mira, aquí te dejo la información que conseguimos, hay lugares de lo que debemos averiguar más, mañana iré a Fukui, Nico a Chiba, tu quedate aquí, por el momento Tokyo es el más complejo, los demás son rebeldías de ignorantes

-Esta bien - decía Eli ojeando los papeles entregados por Maki - por cierto Maki, los Toujou, tienen una hija?

\- Si, Nozomi Toujou

 **Nota: Gracias por las reviews ;_;! no pensé que tendría ! Espero mejorar y darles un mejor fic cada día 3/strong/p**


	3. Cena

Luego de aquella pequeña reunión con Maki y Nico, Eli se dirigió a su piso. Aquel edificio lujoso era de los Nishikino, familia aliada de los Ayase, el padre de Maki con el de Eli fueron criados prácticamente juntos, realizaron todos sus negocios confiando ciegamente el uno con el otro y querían que en sus hijas fuera igual, aunque Maki tenga dos años menos que Eli, ellas realizaron muchas actividades juntas, haciendo que Maki desde los 10 años viva junto a Eli en Rusia. Debido a esta unión de sus padres, sus hijas gozaban el beneficio de ambas familias, en este caso Eli era dueña de todo un piso en el edificio de los Nishikino y Maki tenía un jet privado de los Ayase. Nico, por su parte, su historia es diferente.

Una vez en su piso, Eli depósito los papeles en una mesa ratonera que se hallaba en el living para luego ir a la cocina a preparar un café, Maki le había entregado una gran suma de papeles que no debían esperar a ser leídos, debía de estar al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar. Maki había llegado dos semanas antes que Eli, por eso a la llegada de la rubia ya tenía todo arreglado para informarle. Una vez con su café en mano se dirigió a uno de los sofás que se encontraba frente a la mesa, depósito la taza de café sobre esta y agarró el primer informe que se encontraba sobre la pila.

-Takahashi Kotaro - menciono observando la foto del nombrado - deuda de 100 millones de yenes, buscado intensamente, la última vez que se lo vio fue en las afueras de China hace 2 dias, Nico lo va a encontrar - se inclinó buscando el café y le dio un sorbo, depósito el informe a la derecha, ella no se haría cargo de asuntos que no estuvieran en Tokyo por el momento. Después de una larga lectura de informes la pila de la región de Tokyo fue la más alta y aún quedaban algunos papeles que revisar, torció un poco el cuello tratando de eliminar la contractura que poseía luego de 3 horas de estar sentada en ese lugar, dio el último sorbo de café y se dispuso a levantarse del sofá levantando el siguiente informe, camino hacia el balcón del piso, se colocó un cigarro en la boca y lo prendió. Fumar muchas veces la desestresaba, dando la primera calada observó el papel que tenía en manos - Toujou eh?, deuda de 500 millones de yenes, paradero desconocido, se los encontró en diferentes prefecturas, nunca están fijo más de 1 semana. Así que son complicados - siguió leyendo el informe y diviso un nombre conocido - Nozomi Toujou - sonrió levemente - Vas a ser la carnada - llevándose de vuelta el cigarro a los labios dio una nueva calada. La noche era fría, el viento hacia danzar el cabello de la rubia mientras chocaba con su piel, no era una sensación molesta a pesar de no estar abrigada para ese clima, a ella le gustaba eso.

-Ahh Nozomi eres una tonta, tendrías que haberle pedido el número de celular o el email... Algo - se reprochaba a si misma girando por su cama, se detuvo de golpe y llevo una almohada a su cara - Eri... - pronuncio en un tono bajo, como si la rubia se encontrará allí para escucharlo, pensar en decirle su nombre la ponía muy nerviosa, hasta hacia que se ruboricé - Nozomiii tontaaa - observó el celular y cayó en cuenta de la hora, ya era demasiado tarde. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a acomodar las cosas que debería de llevar al día siguiente al Instituto - Ah~ espero no haberla asustado con mis manías espirituales - frunció sus labios al decir la última palabra, estaba pensando demasiado en Eli, pero aquella chica había impactado fuertemente en Nozomi, no sabía muy bien porque pero sentía que estaban destinados a algo. A algo mucho más que una simple amistad. Luego de ordenar todas sus cosas se dirigió a la cama y se acostó sobre ella luego de hacer lugar entre las sábanas, la noche estaba más fría que de costumbre, pudo sentir un leve escalofrío - Eri.. -fue lo último que murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormida.

Los días en el colegio pasaron velozmente, Eli había demostrado ser muy buena en todas las asignaturas, saco altas calificaciones en todos los exámenes mientras que Nozomi había muchos que los estaba reprobando, el viernes era la última entrega de exámenes, la profesora pasó entregando cada uno de ellos en el banco de los alumnos, Nozomi tenía esperanza de tener una buena nota en este.

-15... Porque? - se quejó apoyando su cara entre sus brazos que se depositaban sobre el banco

-15? Toujou-san, no estudiaste? -Ni siquiera al escuchar su voz la hizo salir del shock que estaba pasando - Toujou-san? - Eli extendió su mano para apoyarla sobre el hombro de la pelipurpura, prosiguiendo a moverla suavemente logrando que levante un poco la cabeza y realice un pequeño mojin - Toujou-san, quieres que te ayude a estudiar para el recuperatorio?

-Me podrías ayudar? - su voz rozaba un tono de suplica y su mirada se asemejaba a la de un cachorro haciendo que Eli diera una leve sonrisa y la mirase complacientemente, llevo la mano de su hombro hasta la cabeza de Nozomi

-Claro ! Puedo ir después de las 9 de la noche, no te molesta?

-No -asintió animadamente- no me molesta!

-Entonces nos veremos a esa hora en tu casa - los continuos recorridos en esta semana de vuelta del colegio a su departamento hizo que la rubia recordará con lujo de detalle donde quedaba en departamento de Nozomi. La llamada del profesor a sus alumnos hizo que todos miraran al frente y siguieran con el temario de clases, saber sobre los diferentes tipos de hongos no le resultaba muy interesante a la mayoría, sin embargo a Nozomi cada pequeño detalle le parecía asombroso, le gustaba saber muchas cosas de la vida y los hongos no quedaban excluidos de esto. El timbre sonó anunciando el final del día lectivo, muchos estudiantes hablaban sobre que iban a hacer ese fin de semana, a donde iban a ir, que iban a tomar, ya que la mayoría poseía la edad adecuada para ser dejados entrar a clubes y bares de la zona, por su parte la ojiverde sólo pasó entre ellos esperando ver a Eli y retomar su rutina de vuelta a casa, saber que volvía con ella la hacia sentir acompañada, era algo diferente, sin embargo no la vio, no logro divisarla en ningún sitio - Se habrá ido? - saco el celular de su bolsillo haciendo amague de llamarla - todavía no le pediste su número! Seguís siendo tonta Nozomi - se volvió a reprochar este hecho, resignada guardo su teléfono y salió rumbo a su departamento. En el camino iba observando como las ramas de los árbol se bamboleaban al ritmo del viento, un viento medio fuerte lograba despeinar el flequillo de nuestra anfitriona, al pasar un pequeño parque Nozomi diviso un pequeño conbini y se dirigió a este para comprar alimentos suficientes para ella y su tan ansiada invitada. Al entrar una empleada la saludó animadamente, Nozomi igualó su gesto aunque no sea algo habitual en los japoneses, la emoción de que vaya Eli a su casa la hacia realizar cosas que no eran normal en ella, luego de un tiempo de estar frente a las verduras optó por hacer su comida favorita, capaz que a la rubia también le gustara, pensó. Ya con su mercadería lista en una bolsa, agarró la manija de esta fuertemente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dispuso a volver a su hogar.

* * *

-L-lo s-siento, no va a volver a pasar Ayase-sama - un hombre de mediana edad yacía en el piso con moretones en su rostro, otros de su tipo se encontraba en peores condiciones agonizando, estar en un callejón era un buen escondite para estas imágenes en Tokyo

-Yo no perdono a nadie - exclamó la rubia levantando una pistola y dándole un tiro certero en el medio de su frente - Que les quede claro a todos, con los Ayase no se juega - en un tono amenazador se dirigió a todos los demás hombres que se encontraban en el lugar. Al salir de aquel callejón miraba con desprecio a cada persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar, subió a una motocicleta que se encontraba aparcada frente al callejón y con su celular realizó una llamada mientras arrancaba y ponía en marcha la moto

- _Si?_

-Ya me encargué les los Uchida y los Tiger, vos?

- _Estoy llegando a los Kindo, espero terminar con ellos rápido_

-Bueno, ten cuidado Maki. Sabes algo de Nico?

- _Arreglo las cosas con los Tokkai_

-Perfecto, no se que se creen estos grupillos debiéndonos cosas - dirigiéndose al departamento en su moto pasó por un edificio el cual anunciaba la hora con números rojos en una pantalla - 9:10...

- _Mm?_

-Lo siento, debo colgar. -sin decir más finalizó la llamada con Maki y subió la velocidad de la motocicleta tratando de llegar más rápido a su departamento, no podía llegar a la casa de Nozomi oliendo a alcohol de aquellos lugares tan inhóspitos

* * *

-Capaz que no viene... perder el tiempo enseñándole a alguien, no parece muy propio de ella - Nozomi se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor en la cual ya se encontraban los utensilios para dos personas, ya había preparado todo lo necesario para esperarla a comer, sólo debía poner la carne, la cual se cocinaba muy rápido y prefería hacerla frente a ella así no se endureciera, sintió como su estómago rugía por el hambre, levantó la vista hacia el reloj - ah~ ya son las 10... No va a venir, mejor ceno - se levantó dispuesta a dirigirse a la cocina y comenzar a preparar el yakiniku para uno pero su caminar no se detuvo en la cocina, término en su habitación, la cual sólo entraba una tenue luz del pasillo, se depositó sobre la cama y se recostó sobre ella - Nozomi, no vas a aprender que nadie quiere estar contigo?

* * *

 **Nota: Ay, la verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, nunca pensé tener tantos! me alegra que les guste la historia ;3;! Ahora supongo que saben un poco mas sobre quienes son las BiBi :D**


End file.
